buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scourge
A1 - A6 The Scourge was an army of pure-breed demons bent on the extermination of every non-pure demon race on earth, as well as that of humanity itself. History To the end of their bigotry, they sought to eliminate a group of Lister demons currently hiding in Los Angeles, intending to test their latest weapon, the Beacon—a device that emitted a light that destroyed anything with human blood that it came in contact with—on the Listers. Although Angel Investigations attempted to sabotage their attempts by having Angel infiltrate the group- claiming to loathe his 'half-breed' status- while they helped the Listers escape on a carge ship, the betrayal of the ship's first mate allowed the Scourge to get the Beacon on board the ship, the Beacon only being deactivated thanks to Doyle's sacrifice."Hero" Angel Investigations wrote The Scourge on a list of potential enemies of baby Connor."Dad" Later, Charles Gunn and Illyria came across the Scourge while away from Los Angeles and the Angel Investigations team, who had stolen the Mutari generator that Wesley Wyndam-Pryce used to drain Illyria's power. As part of their latest plan to destroy humans and non-pure demons, they used the Mutari generator to resurrect and empower Baticus, an old enemy of Illyria and the last of the Darque Wurms. Though Baticus easily outmatched Illyria, the Scourge's plan ultimately failed when the stress of containing the power destroyed Baticus' body.Angel: Only Human Traits Besides dressing in military uniforms similar to those worn by the Nazis during World War II, the Scourge members decorated their faces and heads with patches of dry skin held by facial piercings. Though they lack the monstrous, non-humanoid forms commonly associated with pure-breed demons such as the Old Ones, the Scourge's purity claim seemed to be valid, due to their immunity to the effects of the Beacon. Despite their racist attitudes, the Scourge made an exception to their rule when they accepted an undercover Angel into their group, despite displaying the typical demon attitude towards vampires. Notable Scourge members * Trask (deceased) * Tiernan * Angel (undercover) * Embre Behind the scenes *The Scourge stormtroopers are almost identical in appearance to the demons behind the Family Home, which were led by Ken, the only difference being their clothing and the color of their ornamental patches - red for the Scourge and yellow in the case of Ken's cohorts. Whether the two factions are connected has not been established. *Reference was made to the Scourge in the novel Monster Island, where Angel Investigations teamed up with the Scooby Gang to vanquish the Coalition for Purity, a group of pure-blood demons; the group they were fighting ironically led by Doyle's Brachen demon father Axtius; seeking to vanquish half-breeds; Harry told Cordelia that the Scourge would not ally themselves with the Coalition as their sheer ego prevented them from even considering an alliance with others. *Their story is similar to those of the Marauders in X-men Universe. The Marauders are a group of mutant assassins used by Sinister for to kill the Morlocks, a community of deformed mutants living in the sewers of New York. Appearances * Hero * Dad * Note from the Underground (Part 3 and 4) * Angel: Only Human#2 * Angel: Only Human#3 See also *Demon *Old Ones *Half-Demon *The Beacon References Scourge Scourge Scourge Category:Demon species